Pirates of Hetalia
by KiraKun08
Summary: The treasure of a life time is being hunted down by five captains, each one with a piece of the map, and each one willing to do what ever it takes to get all the pieces to themselves. Though going after this treasure can have a deadly outcome in the end.
1. Prolog

**I own nothing but the computer used to write this~ More characters to show up in later chapters as well as a range of couples (Main one being Alfred x Matthew) Rated M for later chapters~ Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>Matthew curled his fingers in Alfred's shirt as the male pulled him closer his blue eyes glaring at the men in front of them. Screams and shouts filled the crowd that surrounded the gallows. The guards shouted for people to stay back, while the people screamed for the men waiting for their death to be let free. Alfred turned his head to see Roderich holding Elizaveta back; trying his best to keep her from joining the others at the gallows. Alfred was sure the others were there too, but with such a large crowd he couldn't find them. He held fast as Matthew tried to pull away when the last of the men were brought out. Blue eyes narrowed as he watched the rope slip over the necks of the five men. The shouts rang out louder as the charges started to be read off. Alfred tightened his grip on Matthew to keep him safe too, though he could not keep his shouts from rising up with the others.<p>

"Let them go!"

The French male lifted his eyes some as sadness ran through his heart at hearing his brother crying out like that. He turned his head to the side, looking in to a pair of green eyes. Arthur gave him a weak smile as he tried to keep his eyes focused on the male, though it was kind of hard to do with blood filling and blinding his right eye. Francis lifted his head to look at the other three, all broken and beat with the rope around their neck waiting for the charges to be finished and that last drop to come. This was not how he wanted things to turn out. He looked back down one last time at Arthur as the last word was read out loud and the hang man's hand reached for the pull.

"Francis!"

~Many months before~

Water splashed up against the edge of a large ship, some spilling up onto the deck. The cool water rushed over a pair of black boots that climbed up a pair of slim legs, stopping at the knees. Tight white stockings climbed up the rest of the way, hidden under a pair of matching tight fitting shorts. A slim fitting pale purple and gold embroidered vest hugged their waist up to their torso, with a matching golden sash hanging off their shoulder and hip. A loose fitting white shirt covered the rest of their body, with some French lace hanging off the hem. They were leaning over the railing some looking down at the sea. They sighed heavily as the wind picked up pushing their bangs into their face.

"You look rather bored." Came a voice from behind them

"Are we going to make port soon?" They asked leaning over the edge more

"Yes, but if you keep leaning of the edge like that you are never going to make it to port. Now come off that rail and come give me a hand." They said as they started to walk off

"Must I?"

"Mattie."

The young male lifted his head some and looked over at the other. His black boots climbed up higher than his own, hugging his thighs and covering most of his tight white pants. His golden vest clung to him just as tight as a large pale blue and white embroidered captain's jacket covered the rest of him. A pink ribbon held his blond hair behind his head, though with the way the wind was starting to pick up it wouldn't stay that nice for much longer. Blue eyes stayed locked onto the young male's purple ones causing him to sigh once more and get up off the railing and walk over to his captain.

"Don't worry Mattie, we will make port soon and then you can stretch your legs."

"Ha ha, very funny Francis."

The French male laughed and pulled his baby brother into a hug, while still teasing him some. Off in the distance another ship was watching them. A sapphire blue captains jacket's tails blew in the wind as it's captain stood on the stern castle deck with scope in his hands and one green eye watching the ship in the distance.

"You know you are kind of proving his point about your feelings towards him by following him into port like this." The young male next to him said

The younger blonde sat on the edge of the railing, his knee high boots hanging over the edge. He looked over at his older brother who was still watching the other ship. His black knee high boots were freshly polished and his tight black pants were just as clean. A silver sash was tied around his waist and a large black leather belt held his sword at his hip. His captain's hat moved some due to the wind, the blue and gray feathers which hung off the brim looked as if they would fly off at any moment.

"Shut up Alfred." He grumbled

Alfred laughed some before leaning back some. The wind felt great on his face and the sun was nice and warm, though a little too warm on his legs, for the black of his pants was keeping in too much heat. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up and the front of his shirt hung open down to the top of his chest. His vest, jacket, and belt were lying on the floor of his brother's room.

"You ask for me to join your crew as your first mate and now you finally have me here and you are doing nothing but following the French man who taunts and torments you. Like I said you like him." He laughed.

"Alfred shut up before I toss you over the edge."

"Arthur I think he knows you are following him."

"And what makes you say that?" he asked putting the scope down to look at his younger brother

"Well it could be that you are always following him, or the fact that he is waving a handkerchief at you." Alfred said pointing towards the ship

"He's what?"

Arthur lifted the scope to see Francis waving a blue handkerchief at him while his first mate placed his head in the palm of his hand shaking his head in embarrassment. Arthur's whole face lit up bright red and he quickly handed the scope to Alfred who laughed and lifted it up to take a look at this so called French heart thief. He looked at Francis who looked to be having a good time embarrassing his older brother. He laughed some before moving the scope to look at the male next to him. He looked to be completely embarrassed by his captain's actions. He looked the male up and down, he had a nice body and his blonde locks blowing in the wind just looked cute.

"Who is that next to him?"

"Hmm? Oh that is Mattie his first mad and precious baby brother. . . Don't even think about it Alfred." Arthur snapped

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said with a smile

"Alfred no. Francis will gut you like a fish and send you to Davy Jones locker if you so much as try to touch him." Arthur said, snatching the scope away from him

"You know I think I like the idea of playing pirate if that is the kind of treasure I get to go after." Alfred said with a smile

"Alfred."

"No wonder you chase this Francis around, looks seem to run in the family."

Matthew leaned over the edge of the railing when shouts from the ship following them filled the air with 'Man Overboard!' He shook his head and took hold of the cuff of his brother's jacket, tugging him off to the navigation room.

"Looks like Art has a new first mate, again. Wonder how long this one will last." Francis said with a laugh

"Who knows." Matthew said with a shrug of his shoulders

He walked over to the large desk and slowly ran his fingers over the many maps that covered it. The tips of his fingers brushed over the one that was lying fully unrolled on the table, tracing a few of the lines already charted out.

"How long is he going to keep following us?"

"Mattie, he's not after the same treasure we are so stop worrying about it."

Matthew lifted his eyes as he leaned over the desk, resting his elbows on the map and his chin in his hands.

"I think you like him chasing you like some love sick fool." He teased

"Oh Mattie when you fall in love you will understand the fun of the chase. Now stop leaning on the maps and pull out a bottle of wine and help me chart out our next move before we make port." Francis said with a wave of his hand

"I will never be able to fall in love if you keep chasing off everyone that comes near me, Francis." Matthew said, not once moving

"Mattie mon amour I am only doing what any caring brother would do. Now get off the maps." He said while placing his hand under the younger male's chin lifting it up some

Matthew pressed his lips out in a small pout, which was not working for once on the French male. Seeing as he was not going to get his way he did as he was told and got off the maps but pushed some other things to the side and sat on the edge of the desk, crossing his legs, while Francis pulled his chair up and started look at the large map, though his blue eyes couldn't help but look over every now and then at Matthew's long legs.

"Would you please get some wine."

"Sure." Matthew said with a sigh

He got up and started to pull out a bottle and two glasses all the while Francis leaned back in his chair some watching him.

"So is there any other reason you are so protective of me?"

"Well you are rather distracting at times, and that causes me some worry that others might think of you as something more than…" he was cut off as a glass was shoved into his hand

"Distracting hmm? Well I will have to keep that in mind while we at port maybe I can be distracting enough to catch me something good." He teased

"Mattie don't tempt me so." Francis said with an almost seductive smile as one of his hands rested on the young male's leg, slowly sliding up

"Then let me have some fun while in port for once." He teased

"Maybe." Francis said before taking a sip of the wine and sliding his hand up further

Matthew leaned down, placing his lips against Francis's ear and whispered softly,

"I'll be really good and won't cause any trouble for you chre frère aîné."

Francis shivered and shifted his blue eyes to look up at the younger male. He just nodded his head and quickly went to focusing on the map laid out before him, all the while keeping his hand on Matthew's leg who watched him with a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment I love hearing from everyone~ 3<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Re-uploaded the proglog after fixing a few things with it, because something about it was driving me a little crazy. If you have already read Ch1 than you can ignore the update for now because Chapter 2 is NOT up yet. **

**I'm shocked at how fast I wrote this chapter and happy with it at the same time. I hope everyone enjoys it and looks forward for more updates soon~**

Chapter 1

Alfred's boots landed on the wet docks as the moon started to climb up in the sky above his head and the stars started to slowly wake up and shine brightly. His blue eyes looked around taking in everything he saw. He had been to a number of ports in his life, but this one just screamed pirate. Large ships filled the docks, each one flying a different flag. Men were stumbling around drunk, lost, working, and fighting. And hell he had already seen at the least five whores all painted up and out for a good nights work. He didn't get to take another step from where he was for his brother had hold of his arm and was tugging on him rather roughly.

"No you don't get to leave the ship. I need someone to stay with it that I almost fully trust." Arthur said

"What!" Alfred protested pulling his arm away

"Just stay with the ship before I toss you back in the sea, again." Arthur said while slipping his pistol in his belt

"Fine." Alfred mumbled

Arthur smiled at him and wondered off up the dock, the tales of his sapphire blue jacket swaying some in the wind. Alfred waited till he was out of sight and smiled brightly; as if he was really going to stay put and do as he was told. After gathering up his things and making sure his pistol was freshly loaded he too wondered off to enjoy the night at port. This place was hell and broke ever rule mankind had, making him love it all the more. He snatched a full bottle of rum for himself and wondered up the street taking in more the place had to offer. He smiled brightly and gave a wink of his eyes as a group of whores fanned themselves while giggling, pointing, and looking at him. Oh if Arthur heard some of the thoughts in his head as he looked at the group of girls he'd have his head, but there was more than enough time for that later. He blew a kiss to the girls before ducking into the closest tavern and pushing himself all the way to the center of it where a fight had broken out and bets were being placed. He felt the old spark of adventure that he had kept hidden for so long light up some. A few more jumped into the fight and it was starting to get out of hand so for the time being he pushed his way further back to sit down at a table and watch from a distance. Just his luck he not only picked the place his brother was but the same damn table too.

"I knew you couldn't bloody well stay put." Arthur said snatching the bottle from him and taking a large swig

"If you knew then why did you bother telling me to stay put in the first place?" Alfred shot back as he took the bottle back, taking a drink himself

"To see if for once in your life you would do I tell you." Arthur held up his hand waving it some to get a few more bottles at the table

"That is never going to happen." Alfred said with a laugh

"When that day comes I fear I'll be dead and it will let me know if I'm in heaven or hell." Arthur said picking up one of the bottles by the neck with a smile on his face

Alfred laughed and hit his bottle against his brother's before both took a drink from them. Alfred was always good at holding his liquor, but his brother on the other hand was bad at it, really, really bad at it. A few drinks was okay, but too many and he acted like a fool; too much after that he lost his temper; and too much after that he was a sobbing mess that he would be stuck dragging back to the ship. Alfred shook his head at the very thought and made it a note to himself not to let his brother get too drunk, but drunk enough. The best way to keep Arthur from getting too drunk for right now was to keep him talking and what better to have him talk about than what the hell they were doing.

"So why are we following this guy, other than you want him?" Alfred asked

"I don't want him I want part of a map he has."

"A map?"

"Part of a map, clean your ears out." Arthur said taking a drink

"Okay, part of a map. Why do you want it?"

"Francis along with three others each has a piece to a map that leads to The Dead Man's Treasure."

"Oh my God not this stupid treasure again. Arthur there is no such thing as The Dead Man's Treasure."Alfred said, rolling his eyes

Arthur cursed at him and started to rummage through a pouch hidden in his jacket. He pulled out a rather old piece of animal hide and slapped it down on the table. Alfred leaned forward and looked down at it. The writing was faded, but not to the point it couldn't be read. There were markings all over it and a few notes here and there.

"It is real and I have the fifth piece."

"Arthur this is not a map. This is a piece of animal hide that has been to sea too long." Alfred said leaning back in his chair some and taking a drink.

"It is one piece of a map you twit." He said shoving the piece back in the pouch and then back in his jacket

Alfred shook his head and looked away as his brother ranted on and on about the stupid treasure and his map piece. He had heard the story when their grandfather told it to them, when their father told it to them, and even more when his brother started telling it to him, so he did the same thing he did any time one of them started talking about the treasure he tuned them out. He tried to focus on anything else that was going on around him. The fight was done and gone, a few guys were playing cards it looked like, some nice looking whores were looking for fun. All looked better than his brother. When he noticed the male stopped talking he looked over at him expecting to see his green eyes glaring at him, but they were locked on the front of the tavern where the tall French male was now standing, his first mate by his side. Alfred's blue eyes looked the younger male up and down; he looked even better up close and a hell of a lot cleaner than any of the whores around.

"We're leaving Alfred." Arthur said in a hushed voice

"What, why?"

"Because while Francis is here we are going to sneak on to La belle sirene and get that map piece."

"Okay let's say for the matter speaking right now I say the story is true. And in saying so that the map piece you are carrying around with you is in fact one of the pieces. Would that not than make sense for him to be carrying his piece around just as you are yours and not leave it on his ship where someone like you would wait for the moment he leaves it to steal it?"

". . .Non of what you said made any sense to me right now."

"Does he look like the kind of guy to leave a map piece on his ship when he leaves?"

"Your right. He wouldn't carry it on him either that would be too easy." Arthur said narrowing his green eyes at Francis

"Right." Alfred said with another roll of his eyes

"He would have to have put it somewhere no one else would think of where to look. Some place he sees as safe at all times." Arthur stood up, picking up his bottle with him

"Where are you going?" Alfred said looking up at him

"To have a drink with him. And another and another until he is drunk enough to let slip where the map piece is."

"Right, but you know to keep your map piece safe why don't you let me hang on to it for you."

"Right." Arthur said pulling the pouch out and handing it to his brother

Alfred took it and tucked it in his own jacket before sending his rather drunk brother off to his doom. He shook his head some and almost laughed as the French male lit up with delight at the invitation and as far as Alfred saw a very good time afterwards. Alfred watched as the younger blond shook his head and gave his brother a soft peck on the cheek, his hand pointing outside in the direction of the ships before leaving the tavern. A smile crept up Alfred's face as he stood up from the table and out the tavern. If the French male was going to have fun with his brother well then he was going to have a little fun with his. He quietly followed the male, noting that he was not going to the boats as he was sure he had told his brother, but in fact was going towards the gambling halls. Alfred quickened his pace and was right behind him after he ducked into one of the larger halls, though he was not expecting the young blonde to take hold of his hand and drag him to the back in a darkened corner pulling them close together. He smiled and pressed the younger male's back up against the wall ready to dig his claws into his freshly caught pray until he felt the tip of a dagger at his gut.

"Come now there is no call for that." Alfred said in a soothing voice

"Who are you and tell me now before I run you through." Matthew said, his purple eyes glaring up at the male

"Calm down I'm Arthur's younger brother." He said putting his hands up some

"Show me you are not lying."

"Umm how?" Alfred asked confused as to how to do so

"Show me or tell me something only his brother would know." Matthew said pressing the blade's tip closer

"Hey! Okay, okay. He's after the stupid Dead Man's Treasure."

The blade vanished, but the cold look in his eyes stayed. He must have said the right thing for the next thing he heard was the blade sliding into its sheath with a 'click'.

"So Arthur has a younger brother. I never knew."

"It does not surprise me that no one knows. He does not talk about our family much, but he sure does love talking about yours."

"Do you want me to gut you?" Matthew said narrowing his eyes

"It wasn't in a bad way calm down. He talks about your brother, Francis, all the time. It is easy to see he likes him."

"He's just to high strung to ever say it to him though." He said with a soft smile

Matthew stepped to the side and pushed on a door Alfred had not even seen there and quickly wondered back out into the night. Alfred smiled; he always did enjoy a good chase. He followed him out the door and through the backs of the many gambling halls, taverns, and whore houses. When the buildings started to vanish and give way to tall tropical trees and the sound of the sea rushing up on shore he was sure he was following the male to some place much more quiet than port. Past the trees the sea and its foam rushed up onto the sandy shore, the loud sounds of the waves crashing into the nearby rocks and wind blowing through the trees gave the place a peaceful feeling. Alfred slowly walked up to where Matthew was at, standing on one foot as he slipped his boots and stockings off. Alfred could feel his cheeks grow hot as he looked at the male's long smooth bare legs.

"If you are going to keep looking at me like that you could do the gentlemen thing and tell me your name." Matthew said

"Oh, it's Alfred." He answered tearing his eyes away from his legs to look back at his face

"Well Alfred my name is Matthew, but everyone just calls me Mattie." He said with a soft smile before setting down, placing his feet in the water rushing up on shore

Alfred just stared at him for what felt like the longest of time. He had a thin, almost girlish frame as well as face, which suited him well. His blond hair was a shade or two darker than his brother Francis'. His creamy skin all but shined in the pale moonlight, which Alfred found completely beautiful. He slowly took his boots off and sat down next to him, making sure that he didn't move too fast so that the dagger wouldn't find its way into him. Purple eyes shifted and looked up at him, though this time they were not cold, they were rather warm and filled with mischief. Matthew leaned in a little closer to him, causing his face to grow hotter and his heart to race a little.

"You know everyone thinks I do everything my brother tells me to and do my best to stay out of mischief.

"Let me guess you like to get into all kinds of mischief?" Alfred said leaning in a little closer himself

"Yes and no. I only like doing it if I get something out of it."

Alfred smiled and pressed his lips against the other's in a kiss. He snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He almost let out a groan of delight when he felt the other climb up into his lap, deepening the kiss even more and running his slender fingers through his hair, tugging on it ever so lightly. Alfred smiled and slowly slid his hands up under the tight fitting purple vest, making sure not to rip anything as his hands slowly started to wonder. The tugging on his hair sent shivers down his spine, but not so much as when he moved his hands, dragging the tips of his fingers down his neck, over the front of his chest and; his blue eyes popped open when he felt the pouch quickly pulled out of his jacket by one hand while the other pushed him away with more force than he thought the younger male could muster. Matthew was up on his feet running, bending over some to pick up his boots. Alfred cursed and just left his boots as he ran after the younger male catching him by the waist and sending them both tumbling down into the sand. The two of them fought for a few moments before Alfred gained the high ground and pinned Matthew down in the sand. Both of them were breathing heavy, their eyes locked onto one another; the only other sound that could be heard were the waves crashing against the rocks.

"I should toss you in the sea for a cheap trick such as that." Alfred said

"Toss yourself in for falling for it." Matthew shot back

Alfred pried the pouch from Matthew's hands, which took a little longer than he thought before leaning in close to his face. Matthew tried to sink his head back away, not sure as to what the male was up to.

"What are you doing?"

"Stealing a kiss."

"Wha-"

Matthew was cut off as Alfred pressed his lips over his own in another kiss. He tried to fight back, but couldn't from the way he was pinned. Seeing as he had no choice he relaxed his body and gave into the kiss. He cursed when Alfred nipped at his lip playfully, his purple eyes glaring up at the male.

"You know you look cute when you're angry." Alfred said with a wink

"Je ne regarde pas mignon maintenant laissez-moi jusqu'à cochon." Matthew yelled

"My French is really bad so I have no clue what you just said to me." Alfred said with a smile

This only seemed to anger the young male more as he continued to yell and swear at him in French. Alfred just laughed and continued to keep him pinned down hoping his brother was having a little more luck than he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Side note: La belle sirene is Francis' ship and it translates into The beautiful mermaid<strong>

** and Je ne regarde pas mignon maintenant laissez-moi jusqu'à cochon translates into I do not look cute now let me up you pig.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Update~ Not as long as the first one, by a few 100 words give or take, but this does have some M rated stuff in it, enjoy ^_^ **

Chapter 2

Francis smiled and spun the bottle once more, enjoying watching the male across from him try and watch the spinning object in his drunken state. His enjoyment continued to grow as he watched the male reach for a drink each time the spinning became too much for him to watch. Seeing as he was at a point where his tong was loose, among other things, and would let slip secrets Francis started the topic of conversation down a different path.

"It has been a while since last we had a drink together like this." Francis said taking a sip of his drink

"Aye it has." Arthur said

"Who was that boy you were with?"

"Why do you want to know about him?"

"He's got a cute face like you."

"Don't even think about it you French pig that is my younger brother Alfred." Arthur said pointing his finger in a manner a mother would a bad child

"Younger brother? I was not aware that you had one." Francis said reaching out and pushing the pointing finger away

"Yes I do have one. He's annoying, loudmouthed, think headed, and. . .and." Arthur had to stop and think for the drink was starting to affect him a little too much now

"And seems to have wondered off somewhere, but never you mind that. Arthur by chance to you happen to have that map piece on you?"

"What? Oh that. No I gave it to Alfred for safe keeping."

"I see. Well then how about that book, do you still have it?"

Arthur looked at him for a moment before leaning in closer. Francis smiled and leaned in as well as the other whispered softly,

"No matter how bloody drunk I am I'm not answering that question Francis."

Francis just smiled and reached up to pull the other even closer to him, sending a red blush to his cheeks which mixed with the one his drunken state had already caused. With lips only an inch apart he smiled and whispered back,

"There are ways of making you speak and I have more than enough time on my hands right now to try just about each and every way Arthur." He said, his French accent sending a small shiver down the other's spine

"Do your worst you'll get nothing from me." Arthur shot back

"I love it when you say that." Francis said with a smile before closing the gap between them in a passionate kiss

Arthur let out a small moan into the kiss and was thankful for both the loud noise and lack of eyes watching them due to another fight breaking out. He cursed himself for letting Alfred leave him when he was in such a state and cursed Francis for taking full advantage of him while in that state. He tried to focus and bring his brain back to the task at hand and escaping the clutches of the French pirate, but those lips moving against his own and the hand that was sliding up his thigh just sent his thought process in the other direction. Before he knew what he was doing he was up and straddling Francis's lap, his arms wrapped around his neck and his fingers tangling themselves in that always soft blonde hair. For once he was thankful for a fight going on and that they were sitting in the darkest corner of the whole place so no one could really see what they were doing without getting close. Francis smiled and rocked his hips up against him, causing him to moan again and a wild blush to spread across his face. Oh how he loved it when those cheeks were blushing like mad and his green eyes were filled with a drunken lust, it made all the small annoying things the British pirate did worth it in the end. He moved his hips a few more times earning more pleasurable sounds from the other which excited him all the more. Arthur pushed away from the kiss and leaned back some, his back resting against the edge of the table and his hands now clutching Francis's shoulders. He looked down at Francis with blushing cheeks and his green eyes a few shades darker as a cloud of lust started to fill them more. His body was shaking a little as he fought for the small amount of control he had left in him that kept him from lying down with Francis right there and then. His shirt was almost fully opened, due to overheating from his drunken state before Francis had even showed up. Small beads of sweat were starting to form causing the tips of his bangs and a little of his shirt to stick to his flesh. Francis took in a slow deep breath as he took in the sight before him and it took all his control not to pin the male down onto the table and make him scream out his name. Out of all the beds he had been in and the many he had pulled into his own none had the same effect on him as the male in his lap. That look on the English male's face that sent that cretin shiver down his spin. No one else sent him so close to the edge of the world to let him teeter on the edge just to pull him back at just the right moment to pure bliss. Arthur was the only one who did that to him and continued to do so; even after all they had been through. Francis watched those green eyes shift from him to the back door and back again in a quick glance and suggestion. As much as he didn't want to the French male slid out from under the other as he took hold of his wrist and pulled him through the crowd of people and out the front door rather than the back, earning a confused look from Arthur, but no complaints. It was late enough that the docks were quiet and only a few drunken men had found their way back while the rest lay around somewhere else. Arthur only pulled against him once as he led him aboard his ship, the La belle sirene. The large ship was a beautiful dark oak wood which had a large mermaid carved in the bow. Before Arthur could take in any more of the ships beauty he was pulled into a room, which after a few moments to adjust to the sudden change in environment he noticed it to be the Captain's quarters. The light blue paint filled the room with color as the small gold trim added to the elegance of it. A small writing table sat off to the side near the door while the rest of the room was taken up by a mixture of large chest overflowing with wondrous fabrics from all over the world to a large bed covered in layers of silk. Francis guided him over to the bed and gently pushed him down on it before walking over to the few lamps still lit in the room, blowing them out one by one so that soon the only light in the room was that of the moon. Arthur reached up and started to slip his jacket off when a pair of hands stopped him and pushed his hands away. He was used to fast and hurried when it came to such an act, but with Francis it was always slow, sweet, and above all passionate, though none of that he would ever let the other know. Though they had been together many times this was the first time he had been in his quarters, for half the time he was too drunk to walk to their ships and they ended up in an inn of some sort. Francis took care like always when pulling their clothes off, making sure not to destroy any of the fabric or harm a single piece of Arthur's succulent skin. He couldn't help but stair at him lying up on his bed, his creamy skin blushing madly from head to toe. He looked like an angel laying there with nothing on and only the silk sheets surrounding his frame. Leaning forward Francis placed a few feather like kisses on his cheeks and down his neck, earning a very soft moan as he softly bit down on the tender flesh between his neck and shoulder. Arthur's head was starting to become dizzy from a mixture of being drunk, blushing, and the waves of pleasure Francis had just started to inflict up on his body. With a soft shake of his head and some hidden strength he took hold of the male's shoulders and pushed him away some so that he was looking up at him. Alarmed that he might have hurt him somehow Francis looked down at the other, his blue eyes starting to fill with worry.

"Arthur are you okay?"

"My head is spinning so much as it is, please I can't stand it for a moment longer Francis." He pleaded

Blue eyes shifted from worry to pure lust at the male pleading at him. Francis leaned back down and kissed his cheek softly. It always pained him a little to see the look up on Arthur's face after he entered him. He never wanted to cause the male pain when he was trying his best to be gentle, but some things were just out of his hands. He placed feather kisses on his lips to keep the rest of his body still until Arthur was ready. Once he felt hands slide up his shoulders and his lips press back against his own a little harder he slowly moved his hips, picking up his pace little by little. The feeling of their hips crashing together and Arthur's head tossed back as he cried out in pleasure, his fingers curling into both Francis's shoulder and the silk blankets was enough to send him right over the edge, but he held himself back looking for the right spot and waiting for the right moment. Knowing the other was at his limit he didn't take long to find the spot. Arthur closed his eyes tight as stars played before them, his nails digging into Francis's shoulder enough to draw a little blood while his other hand curled into the blankets more and his body arched up off the bed some. He would curse him later for screaming out the male's name as he felt the built up pressure in his body release, covering his stomach in the warm seed. Francis shivered at the sound of his name being cried out like that and Arthur's body tightening its self around him causing his release to follow right after, filling the younger male. The two lay there for a while, letting the moment pass and their breath to catch up with them. Francis carful slid out before lying down next to Arthur and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close to him. He was too tired to say anymore and still too drunk to care all he wanted to do was rest now. Snuggling up a little closer Arthur rested his head on the other's chest, the sound of his heart racing echoing in his ears and causing a small smile to curl at the corners of his lips. Though he didn't get much out of the male this time there was always morning when he was sober and had a hell of a hangover. Francis reached up above him and pulled one of the extra blankets down from its resting place over his head board to cover them both up with. As he watched Arthur drift off to sleep he could help but wonder in the back of his mind where in the world his young brother Mattie had wondered off to.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was a chapter filled Francis and Arthur next one i'll make sure to have Alfred X Mattie in it 3 <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a while since I have updated. I've been really busy and trying to get too many things done at once. But I have finished this update...Now on to the others and the next chapter of this as well ^_^;;**

**Chapter 3**

Matthew stretched his arms out some and slowly opened his eyes to look up towards the sky through the tick palm trees. He rubbed his eyes some when the bright morning light hit them, while his head started to pound from his hang over. He laid there for a moment or two before noticing a pair of arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Matthew quickly sat up, causing the one holding him to grunt and wake up. Blue eyes slowly opened up and a smile spread across their face as they looked up at him.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

Alfred laughed softly as he watched him try to remember what happened. Matthew quickly started fumbling for his clothes as French curses came out of his mouth, most directed at Alfred. This just made him laugh more as he sat up and slipped his arms around the small waist, pulling Matthew close.

"Now no need to get so upset. We just had some drinks last night, you more so then me, and had some fun afterwards." Alfred said with a smile

Matthew turned his head to look at him as he slowly started to recall the rest of the night.

"Come on now where are you going? I was just playing around with you." Alfred said following the young male

"Stop following me. You have humiliated me enough as it is so now if you please I'm going to go find a good drink." Matthew snapped at him

"Please let me make it up to you." Alfred said moving in front of him

"How do you think you can make it up to me?" Matthew said crossing his arms

"I'll pay for the drinks."

"I have expensive taste. You can't afford it."

"I'll pay for whatever and how many you want for the rest of the night." Alfred said, slipping an arm around Matthew's waist

"I'll make you regret those words." Matthew said with a devilish smile

Alfred just smiled back, enjoying the look the other was giving him. He was much better at holding his liquor than his brother, and if his hopes were right this little beauty would be good at holding his too, but not that good. Every place they went was crowded and neither of their brothers was anywhere in sight. Alfred took hold of Matthew, blocking him from being pulled into a fight passing them.

"Why don't we take a few bottles and go back out to the sand?" Alfred asked

Matthew looked around and jumped some when someone was slammed up against the wall behind him. Alfred smiled and leaned in closer, enjoying the small blush that spread across his face.

"Fine." Matthew said turning his nose up some

"Sneer all you want, I still find you cute." Alfred teased before wondering off to get the drinks

Matthew crossed his arms and cursed at the male. Cute, he thought. No one but Francis had called him such a thing. He blushed some and turned his head away after he saw Alfred holding up a few bottles of wine and rum with a goofy smile on his face. If he thought that little act on the beach meant something, he was wrong. He was only trying to use him to get the map piece from the male. Maybe, he thought as he turned his head back to look at the male walking up to him, if he got him drunk enough he could try once more for the map piece. Alfred paused a moment to look at him, that devilish smile curving at his lips was more than cute, but warned for caution on his part. He had already been taken advantage by the young male once; he was not going to let that happen again.

"I hope this is to your liking?" Alfred said holding up the wine

"It will do." Matthew said before swiping the bottle

They had started drinking the moment the stepped outside and each finished one third of a bottle each by the time they reached the beach once more. If Alfred wanted his plan to work they were going to have to pick up the pace and he was going to have to make sure the other drank the most. Matthew was always good at holding himself together when he drank, to a point. Francis had always keep a close eye on him when he drank, knowing full well what the boy's limits were and when to say stop. With Francis not there and Alfred edging him on he pushed past his limits and drank a little too much, as his now slightly slurred speech and flushing red cheeks gave it away. Alfred, a little tipsy himself, scooted closer to the male, slipping an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer. Matthew was trying his best to focus, repeating in his head over and over about getting the map piece, but the now sudden closeness of them was making his focus turn elsewhere. He looked at him for a moment, and then quickly looked away cursing himself some as to not fall for anything the male tried to pull. That thought process lasted only seconds for not moments after fingers were combing through his hair gently as the other hand lifted his chin up some in hopes to earn a kiss. One kiss wouldn't hurt, Matthew thought, and it wasn't like Alfred was unattractive either.

Everything past that point was one big blur, but he got the general idea as to what transpired. He quickly pushed away from the male and pulled most of his clothing on, kicking sand and cursing in Alfred's direction the whole time. With a few items in his arms he started to storm off towards the ships, with Alfred in toe; who was just as quick to put some amount of clothing on.

Francis was having a similar issue with a fuming Englishmen. Arthur was cursing at him and tossing a few random items in the male's general direction; each one either missing him or had the male dodging the others that happen to come close to hitting him. Francis laughed it all off, seeing as this was always the same reaction Arthur had each time he woke up in his arms. Arthur was storming across the pier towards his own ship, his orders being barked out so loud other's from all around were jumping up at the commands to get ready to set sale. Francis loved it when he was so flustered that he couldn't help but get one more thing out of the male. Moving quickly he wrapped his arms around his from behind and pulled him back as his lips slowly kissed up the back of his neck. Arthur let out a small yelp mixed with a moan as he felt the sudden tug on his body and lips on his neck. His whole body turned bright red as a few people pointed in his direction and whispered among themselves.

"Francis let go of me right now!" he yelled

"Qui, qui. I just had to get one more little kiss from you, though I'd rather it have been your lips." He whispered in his ear softly

Arthur shivered and turned around in the male's arms so that he could look up at him. Green eyes glared up at blue ones, which only looked back at him with adornment. Francis tried leaning in for a kiss, but Arthur had his hands up pushing against the male to keep that from happening. Both stopped and turned their heads at the sounds of someone else shouting. Matthew was yelling in French at Alfred, who was behind him asking him to calm down, as the two of them walked up the pier. Francis and Arthur looked at one another, confused as to what was going on.

"Would you please just calm down for a moment and stop yelling at me? Or at the least say something in English?" Alfred said, taking hold of Matthew's shoulders

"Fine! You sir are a pig, a swine! Is that clear enough for you now?" Matthew snapped

"Alfred what did you do?" Arthur asked walking up to the two of them with Francis in toe

"Nothing." He answered

"Nothing! Nothing you say!" Matthew snapped as he smacked his hands away

"Matthieu?" Francis said, a little worried as his brother did not normally yell

"What did you do?" Arthur said while smacking Alfred up the backside of his head

"Ow. . . I didn't do anything." He answered while rubbing his head

"You swine yes you did. You got me drunk and had a marry time after."

"What?" Both older brothers said at once

"That is not what happen. You were the one who climbed into my lap and who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Twice!"

"The first time was not for fun, I was using you. I was not myself the second I was drunk." Matthew snapped

"You could have fooled me my dear." Alfred shot back with a smile

Arthur looked away from his brother and shifted his gaze to Francis who had the look on his face that he was about to kill Alfred, regardless if he was telling the truth or not. He looked back over at his ship and saw it was ready to go, which he was more than thankful for. Thinking quick on his feet he took hold of Alfred's arm and quickly started pulling him away.

"Run and duck when you can you stupid fool." He said as he picked up the pace

Just as he finished speaking, and before Alfred could start, a crate next to them shot splinters everywhere as a bullet ended up crashing into it. Alfred picked up the pace as he looked back to see Francis holding his gun out, aiming for his head. Matthew was clinging to Francis's arm, crying some, and begging him not to kill him. Ignoring his brother's cries he continued to shoot at the younger male, missing only because the boy had ducked in time. Arthur almost collapsed once on his ship, as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes went wide as Alfred spun back around and climbed up the side of the ship some towards the sales.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? He can hit you from there!" Arthur yelled up at him

Francis was on his ship now too, aiming at the boys head while Matthew tugged on the front of his jacket repeatedly saying not to kill him.

"Matthew though it was short lived; time spent with you surly is an adventure I'd gladly risk my life for again. Keep a close eye on him Francis for a treasure as wonderful as that I will steal away from you one day." Alfred yelled

Arthur felt his blood run cold as he shifted his gaze from his brother towards Francis. The French male had wrapped one of his arms around Matthew protectively as he aimed above Alfred's head, shooting the rope and causing him to fall back down onto the deck below. Walking over to the tangled mess of rope Arthur looked down at his brother, shaking his head in shame.

"You are going to be the death of me." He sighed

"I think I'm going to like being on your ship brother." Alfred laughed

"Get up, clean yourself off, and get to work before I toss you over again." Arthur snapped

Alfred just laughed more, causing his brother to roll his eyes at him. Sighing he thought as to why he had even bothered saving him from Francis's wrath in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed it~ There is more to come in the next chapter, with some new characters joining as well ^_^<strong>


End file.
